omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Schneider
|-|Dark Schneider= |-|Majin Dark Schneider= |-|Dragon Knight Lucifer= |-|Adam of Darkness= Character Synopsis Dark Schneider is the main protagonist of the series and is the most powerful wizard in the series. 15 years prior to the story's beginning, he had an army of thousands of wizards and warriors, led by his adjutants "The Riders of Havoc" (consisting of Arshes Nei, Abigail, Gara, and Kall-Su). He was defeated by Lars Ul Meta-Licana, the prince of the kingdom Meta-Licana. He escaped death however by using his dark arts to reincarnate himself into the form of a young child. Geo Soto Noto, the head priest of Meta-Licana then sealed Dark Schneider's spirit so it would not resurface in the young boy. After all-out war erupted to break the seals of Anthrax, the high-priest ordered that Dark Schneider be unleashed into the world once again to conquer it. Dark Schneider's main goal is to take over the world and "have all the women in the world". The early part of the story is mainly based on him getting his crew back, known as the "Riders of Havoc" or the "Four Heavenly Kings", as well as achieving the power he once had so he can begin his goal of world conquest yet again. Character Statistics Tier: 5-B | 3-C | Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Verse: Bastard!! Name: Dark Schneider, Darsh, D.S., Dark Messiah Gender: Male Age: Over 400 years Classification: Human Artificial Being/Wizard/Adam of Darkness/Deity Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Magic, Telepathy, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation exceeding 1,000,000°C, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation), Acid Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Petrification, Sealing, Summoning, Forcefield, Creation (Can create beings from his memories), Absolute Zero, Power Nullification, Can create pseudo-black holes, Can induce nuclear fission, Can create vacuums, Can make people fall into a deep slumber, Can see through illusions, Resistance to most forms of attacks and hax through Dispel Bound, a series of specialized forcefields, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Resurrection, Regeneration (Low-Godly; cannot be killed unless his body, spirit, and soul, all of which exist in different dimensions, are destroyed at the same time) Destructive Ability: Planet Level (Far superior to Konron, should be on par with the base seraphs who all have the power to pulverize planets, able to trade blows with base Uriel) | Galaxy Level (The Judas Pain was stated to have to power to destroy an entire Galaxy. Also shattered the Black Abyss as a side effect of his fight with Uriel.) | Universe Level+ (Was able to produce 130 times the energy output of The Big Bang from simply hating Uriel more and more) | At least Universe Level+ (Should be at least as powerful as DKL mode, and was stated to possess power "closest to God," which would imply him being possibly as strong, if not stronger than Satan, though this is not officially confirmed) Speed: Massively FTL+ (At least 7,000 times as he was able to fight against base Uriel, blitz Konron, and disappear from Raphael’s sight) | Massively FTL+ | Relativistic+ (99%c) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Ability: Class 100+ (Capable of lifting and holding back the paw of Omega Abigail, who is similar to the 100,000 tons Stone Golem of Darsh's summon) Striking Ability: Planet Class | Galactic | Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Planet Level (Effortlessly stopped Konron's strongest attack, and was able to clash with Base Uriel.) | Galaxy Level (Was fighting evenly against Fallen Uriel.) | Universe Level+ (Took a charge from Uriel's Augoeides and was able to match Uriel's 130x power-up mode.) | Universe Level+ Stamina: Incredibly High, is able to withstand the side effects of the Judas Pain and combining with the Dragon Knight Lucifer which both takes a huge toll on his body and soul and can fight for several days on end Range: Planetary | Galactic | Galactic | At least Galactic, possibly Universal Intelligence: Genius-level intellect, he’s able to read complex languages such as High Elvish, something considered particularly hard for common scholars and wise-men, has a very high understanding of nuclear fission Weaknesses: Extreme Arrogance, using the Judas Pain takes a huge toll on his body and soul, the kiss of a virgin (this is no longer an issue after the four-year time skip) Notable Feats: Judas Pain stated to have enough power to destroy an entire Galaxy: *The original japanese statement *Translation of the Image above. *A clear Scanlation of the statement. FTL Speed: *In his fight with Fallen Uriel they were exchanging hundreds of Millions of blows at each other Seraphine Angels stated as being able to exceed the Speed Of Light (光速を超えるスビードと) : *光速を超えるスビードと - The underlined Kanji means "To exceed the speed of light". *The Databook released in Volume 23 has the very same Kanji underlined. *A Seraphine is unable to see Dark Schneider's attack. This was before he powered up into Majin Dark Schneider. Versions: Prime | Majin Dark Schneider | Dragon Knight Lucifer (L01) | Adam of Darkness Other Attributes List of Equipment: Efreet Sword, Judas Pain, Dragon Knight Lucifer (L01) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Anselm:' A spell that attacks the most vulnerable parts of the body. *'Black Sabbath:' One of Dark Schneiders most powerful spell. DS creates a spellbound that surrounds anybody he targets this with, where they fall victim to a blast reaching many millions of degrees Celsius and is then sent into another dimension. Without control, it's a spell that could potentially destroy the world. *'Crow Bar:' A high-level sealing spell. Imprisons a demon into a magical prison made of thirteen layers. If the demon tries to escape, its soul will be destroyed. *'Eternal Atoms:' Reconstruction ability on an atomic level. Eternal Atoms are a type of regeneration ability possessed by many higher beings in the world of Bastard!! such as that of Angels, Demons, and Dark Schneider himself. These atoms exist on a physical, spiritual, and astral place of existences, and are very powerful as even if just one atom on any plane still exists, the user will be able to completely regenerate. In other words, one will have to be able to destroy them on all three planes of existence simultaneously in order for the Eternal Atoms user to die for good. Said ability is passive, and thus, works more akin to a "regeneration" than "healing" ability. Additionally, they can also be protected on all 3 levels with the Dispel Bound spell, granting the user with protection against such attacks and making them far harder to kill. *'Exodus:' A fire spell that surrounds DS with flames that reach 20,000° Celsius, turning him into a human torch-like being. He then throws himself against his opponent, burning them alive with the flames coated around him. *'Led Zeppelin:' A large spellbound that surrounds the target, where DS then summons starving souls from Hell inside the magical sphere. The souls devour everything inside the spellbound, only leaving once there's nothing left. *'Helloween:' DS fires a gigantic beam of energy from his palm. The blast only lasts a few seconds but during that time span, it can kill millions of men as well as entire armies and cities. The energy output is said to reach 10MeV. *'Testament:' An ice spell that was originally used by one of his four generals, Kall-Su. Darsh simply creates a spellbound around the target, where he then blasts them with ice that reaches absolute zero. *'Illusion:' Creates an illusion, generally a double of the user's body. The most powerful users can delude the target into thinking he/she is dreaming. *'Venom:' Summons bacteria from the deepest circles of Hell, surrounding the target and immediately destroying him at the cellular level. *'Judas Priest:' One of Dark Schneiders powerful spell, where he destroys the eternal atoms of the target (or attack and destroy them on a physical, spiritual and astral level), effectively erasing the target from existence. *'Majin Dark Schneider:' In this form Dark Schneider's magical power increases several million times (Example the heat of Exodus) and his stats rise as well, the power to absorb negative energy/hellish matter, new spells and the powers of 6 Demon Kings (Belial, Asmodeus, Astaroth, Baal, Bilt, and Paimon). As the Seraphim Raphael points out, it can take a toll on his soul, body, mind, and feelings as time passes. *'Dispel Bound:' A passive ability in the form of multiple forcefields that overlay each other, with each shield having a specific hax resistance against a specific type of attack or ability (including but limited to the likes of Mind attacks, Instant victory, Reality Warping, Magic, paralyze-based attacks, and so on). Said forcefields have incredibly quick regeneration, and they're as tough as they are thin, often needing a continuous stream of attacks to break through them as only one is broken at a time before an enemy needs to break another. Used to cancel another spell. If the caster of the original spell is far more powerful than the user of Dispel Magic though, it's extremely hard, if not impossible to use it successfully. Simply put, the weaker the opponent the more successful the ability. *'Darkain:' Fires a large beam of dark matter. It can easily destroy high-level demons. Dragon Knight Lucifer (L01): A mecha that is summoned through the use of the Judas Pain, it can be summoned from any dimension and is much more powerful than the Majin form power up. It adds more abilities to D.S.'s arsenal as well. *'Demolitioner Gun:' Two large cannons which emit a blast powerful enough to cancel out the Gungnir of Uriel's Augoeides (Note Uriel in base who even before his increase in power could destroy a star with it, in his current form it's much much stronger). *'Bloodstone:' Creates a cursed space. All damage that D.S takes, his opponent suffers from the same intensity. Worked on an opponent who prior to a 130x power-up was a galactic threat. *'Spell Unpacker:' Allows him to use the various spells that have been packed inside the DKL such as Exodus and Giran Ira. *'Giran Ira:' A micro black hole which was used to counter Gaia's Judgement, an attack well above planet level. This can be used for dimensional leap and space distortion but it would cause an entire country to vanish as a result. *'Hell Raiser + Light Wings + Jawbreaker:' This is used to give the DKL flight. The Jawbreaker allows for dimensional separation for a tenth of a second which also broke through the storm of negative space which was sucking up air, heat, light, and space. *'Loudness All Guns Blazing:' A powerful attack using all magical elements i.e fire, water, earth, wind, light, and darkness, holy magic, spiritual magic, and undead magic. Powerful enough to shatter the Dark Augoeides of a fallen Seraphim's Dispel Bound and severely wound it. Adam of Darkness: Dark Schneider's newest transformation. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bastard !!! Category:Manga Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordsmen Category:Immortals Category:Hax Category:Psychics Category:Regenerators Category:Summoners Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2